Hellsing and the Noah's Ark Circus
by SerasVictoriaFacebook
Summary: Seras Victoria is sent on a undercover mission to investigate the happenings of the Noah's Ark Circus in London, a place connected to the disappearing children all over England. As a soldier of Hellsing it is her duty to find out if anything, supernatural lurks within the circus. ((Based of my Seras Victoria Facebook Roleplaying Page. Please Review, this is my first fanfiction))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: See You Soon

The young police girl of the Hellsing Organization was in her bosses office. Sir Integra Hellsing, head of the Hellsing family and Knight of the Round Table was smoking one of her cigars.

"You wanted to see me Sir Integra?" Seras asked her, walking into her office wearing her yellow Hellsing uniform.

"Yes Seras, take a seat. I have a mission for you to undertake." Seras made her way across the room to take a seat opposite her boss.

Seras looked around the room and spoke up "Where is Master? Or Pip? Shouldn't they be here too?"

"This is a mission for you alone. It's an undercover mission, Alucard and Pip aren't suited for this one. And since it is a direct order from the Queen. I have no choice but to trust you with it."

Seras understood the importance of this mission almost immediately, she had met the queen only once in her lifetime, but even her Master respected Her Majesty. "What is it Sir?"

"There have been cases of disappearing children, Hellsing intelligence have found one common link between them all, but no sights of anything, supernatural."

"What's the common link?"

"Noah's Ark Circus, everywhere this troupe preformed, children have gone missing. I want you to go undercover and figure out what the cause of the children's disappearances and if you find anything supernatural is involved, eliminate it. The circus is holding auditions for performers, I'm certain that someone of your nature could easily find a talent."

"How long do I have to prepare for the mission?"

"You have two hours. You will not be allowed any Hellsing weaponry or uniforms. You must go as a common woman. I'll have Walter send you some appropriate clothing."

Seras began to fiddle with her wedding ring, she had been happily married to the leader of the Wild Geese, Pip Bernadotte, for a few months now. And being away from him was going to make her uneasy.

"I suggest you also also leave that here." Sir Integra took a drag from her cigar as she spoke. "Nothing that can reveal anything about your identity. There was once a brave police-man who got in too deep once..."

"I know Sir Integra, you don't have to bring that up." Her face became red, both out of anger at the memory and the fact that Sir Integra would bring it up at a time like this. "My father was a good man."

"I know Seras, I know. As for your, limitations. I've had Alucard help out with the preparation of your clothing, it will help you out in case you run into some, morning troubles."

"Understood." Seras now knew that this was now serious... and that all care must be taken when she goes on this mission.

-30 minutes later-

"I can't believe I have to wear this!" Seras touched the red dress with some disgust in her eyes. "It's so frilly, and..." She kept playing with the fabric in her hands. She was in the basement levels of Hellsing, where her and Pip's room was located. After a very interesting wedding, Sir Integra had permitted them to share a room together, but always put them on different hours while working. Pip would work days and Seras would nights. But short overlaps in times would allow them to be together.

"Mignoette, I think you would look quite cute in a dress, though I think you look cuter without anything-"

"Pip, you should stop right there. I don't even want to know Master's face when he and Walter were making this... this thing!" Inside of her mind, she could hear Alucard laughing at her, though she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or her Master actually laughing at her. She shook it off however as she found herself sighing at the fabric as Pip grabbed her from behind and gave her a kiss on the lips. "It's going to be lonely without you here Seras."

She blushed at this sudden contact as she looked at him with some sadness in her eyes. "I'll miss you Pip." She then looked at her wedding ring, Sir Integra had instructed her to leave it behind. She began to play with it before taking it off. "I'm sorry Pip. I have orders", she placed the ring on the table softly as she looked at the room.

Her coffin was against the wall next to the large king sized bed that was neatly made, on the bed was a small Pip doll, something Seras liked to have in the mornings when she couldn't be with Pip. He thought it was cute, almost childish of Seras. The walls were painted a deep crimson, with no windows, and the stone floor was cold to the touch.

Seras gave Pip a kiss as she took off his hat and playfully began to play with his braid, she had found a new love in playing with Pip's hair, it made her smile just to be able to touch him.

"I-I love you Pip." Her face became red as she admitted this to him.

Pip couldn't help but smile at his wife, it was a smile that Seras couldn't help but find beautiful, every time Pip smiled it made her feel a little more human and a lot less like a monster.

"I heard that, Police Girl." A figure smirked from within the wall as a shadow phased through. It was Alucard, Seras Victoria's Master and for lack of a better explanation from either of them, sort of like her father figure. He was the one that saved her life at the expense of her humanity, a humanity that she desperately tries to cling on to. Alucard knew this, Seras knew this, and it was Seras' wish that Pip remained in the dark.

Seras then turned to her Master and touched the dress. "What the hell is this frilly little thing? You expect me to wear this on a mission Master?"

Her Master didn't say a word in response, but gave a smile that was all to familiar for her. She knew her Master was teasing her with the fact she would have to wear a dress.

"Fine." She lowered her head in defeat. "I'll wear the bloody thing, now get out Master so I can get changed."

Alucard smirked, "You're trying to order me to do something, Police Girl?" His smile was one that could send chills down a human's back, and for Seras is made her afraid of him.

"Alucard, I would hate to mention this, again, but I would rather you not use your vampire powers to watch over another man's girl." Pip had spoken up, he had made his way to the corner of the room and had began smoking during Seras and Alucard's conversation, he held the lit cigarette in his hand as he stares both of them down. "It's impolite."

"She's my fledgling, no matter what holy matrimony bonds you two, she is my fledgling first." Alucard's tone wasn't amuzed at all, that worried Seras. She was always worried about her Master and Pip fighting over her, just because she was bound to both of them.

But a female's voice was what broke the tension. "Alucard, Seras needs to get ready." It was Sir Integra. "She's got a long day tomorrow. Give her some space."

"Yes, my Master." Alucard's mischievous smile faded as he left behind Sir Integra, closing the door to allow Seras to start getting changed in front of Pip. She would still blush when being around him even in her pajamas, so having herself in just her undergarments made her face beat red.

"You can always ask me to leave, Migonette, though I would prefer it if you would let me stay." He spoke as he hugged Seras from behind, shocking her.

Seras found herself contemplating her psychical relationship with Pip, she knew that as they were married, she could do what she wanted with him. But she had yet to even talk about their physical lives. She knew that Pip wasn't a virgin, but she was. It was her innocence that allowed Alucard to turn her into a vampire that fateful night in Cheddar. And it was her innocence that she felt kept her from turning into a real monster. Pip had only seen her fully exposed body twice, once by accident when she was getting out of the bathtub, and the second when he was treating wounds on her body. They never talked about those events.

"Seras, are you o.k?" Pip's voice snapped her out of her thought, as she turned around to see him, her face flushed with embarrassment. "Do you want me to leave?"

"It's fine Pip." She then kissed him deeply, "Everything is fine." She played with his hair as she continued to kiss, it was only for a slight moment before Pip began to kiss her back, allowing himself to be a little rough with his wife. She was upset on how little time they had to be with each other, so she wanted to savor this time. She wrapped her fingers in his hair as she continued to kiss him passionately.

"Seras..." Pip breathed out. "You're only going to be gone a few days."

Seras hugged Pip's body as she spoke "I-I just don't want this to be goodbye."

"Then don't say au revoir, my Seras. Say à bientôt."

"A bientôt?"

"It means see you soon."

"Pip, I'll see you soon." She then kissed him again before walking over to the dress, and slipping it over her body, she had Pip help her with the strings that went up her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing here Schrodinger?!"

Seras was looking down at the catboy, who's playful smirk seemed to radiate some micheivous action. After Schrodinger had run away from Millennium, he found solace in the young vampire as an older sister figure, and he in turn became a little brother to protect.

"Frauline, I heard a circus was in town, and well I was curious. What's a circus?" The cat boy's ears seemed to perk at the idea of learning about something that brought so many people joy.

"Well it's where a bunch of people will different talents come together and preform for a crowd of people." Seras told him as they were walking the grounds, it was performance night and there were so many people wandering about. "I've never been to a circus before either. So I'm excited."

Schrodinger was wearing an outfit that was similar to his uniform when he was an S.S. Millennium soldier, he had always felt that dress shirt and pants suited him.

"Come on Seras, I want to go watch." Schrodinger complained to her as she was looking around. She was counting the tents and trying to see if she could sense anything off.

"Schrodinger, you know that I'm busy, could you please entertain yourself while I go do my job." Seras then realized that she probably shouldn't of said that, because by the time she turned around, Schrodinger was gone. "Oh dear goodness. If he jeopardizes my mission at all, I promise that I will find some way to torment him."

She continued to wander around, counting each of the tents and taking note on all of the people when she found herself moving towards some of the fancier tents. "Now let's see if I can find anything here." She was talking to herself out of instinct, sometimes when she talked to herself, she would hear the voice of her Master responding. But she knew deep down in her heart that she was going to be alone for this mission, or she was supposed to be.

While she was deep in though she failed to notice the snake crawling on the ground near her, it was only when it hissed at her that she noticed its presence.

With a yell she fell flat on her bottom, as she looked at the snake and others that were about to surround her.

It was then that she was greeted with a voice. "What are you doing, asks Emily" It was the voice of a young boy, his skin seemed to be rough in places and his eyes glowed yellow. His white hair while neat had a few strands that were messy. Seras took note that this boy had snakes crawling all over him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little lost... I'm trying to find someone. But then I saw your snakes and it gave me quite a scare." She speaks as she gets up from the ground, she knew that she could easily hurt these snakes if she wanted to, but really she didn't want to do anything to cause trouble. "I'm trying to find my little brother, have you seen him?"

"None of us have seen a boy around here. says Wilde" The boy seemed to be communicating for the snakes, a talent that amazed Seras. "You should leave now. says Goethe."

"I'm sorry sir." Seras bows slightly before realizing that a particular snake had decided to crawl up her skirt, as she was about to scream a hand covered her mouth, it was the boy's hand.

The boy motioned to the snake, but all they could hear from her skirt was a hiss. Seras moaned against his hand, trying to communicate, but suddenly she felt a hand touch her leg, slowly moving up.

"Pardon me!" The boy's hand was touching her thighs as he grabbed the snake. "He's the rebellious snake. Says Bronte." The boy let go of Seras' mouth in time for her to be beat red. If Pip had seen what had just taken place, there would be one less snake charmer in the world.

When the boy looked at Seras' face, he could see it was beat red and that she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, says Emily."

"It-It's alright..." Her face wouldn't cease it's flushed tone, "Please don't let that happen again." The boy nodded in response, but he looked extremely nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I'm used to getting yelled at when that happens, says Woodsworth" The boy's face continued to look at her as her face started to lose some of it's red hue.

Seras couldn't help but feel sorry for this boy, it was clearly an accident, and he felt like he needed to be punished. "It's ok, it wasn't like, that was on purpose." She gives him a smile that was a genuine sign of forgiveness.

The boy simply turned away from her and walked towards the first tent in line. "Main tent is behind you to the left, says Goethe"

"Oh, ok then." She waved as she walked towards the main tent where the circus acts were taking place. When she entered the bright tent she could see that it was the final act of the night, and the crowds of people watching all in fancy dress made the fact that she was wearing her dress made her fit in as she looked at the act. A tiger was in the middle of the ring with a woman who whipped him into submission.

"We'd love some audience participation for this act, are there any volunteers?" The ringmaster of the arena, a bright man with orange hair and one other feature that caught her eye. His hand was a prosthetic, fake. It made her feel a little sad.

Seras looked around when she saw a man stand up, his eyes serious. Something inside of her reacted to seeing this man, something about him reminded her of her Master.

"Step right up, Sir." The ringleader's hand was outstretched towards the man as he stepped town the steps and climbed over the wall, walking towards the tiger without any fear in his eyes. While no one else could hear the words he was saying to the tiger, Seras could hear it perfectly. And then she saw something that made her cringe, she saw the tiger bite on the man's head.

"Betty, spit him out, he's dirty!" The woman began to yell at the tiger as Seras took her leave, if this was the final act of the night, everyone else would be leaving soon. She didn't want to be caught in the crowd.

"My my, that was an interesting performance." She heard Schrodinger's voice as she turned to see him next to her. "That man sure was foolish, walking right up to that big kitty like that."

"Come on Schrodinger, we need to get out of here before the crowd comes out. There is someone I want to investigate."


	3. Chapter 3

((Response to Reviews:

The reason that Seras Victoria didn't sleep with Pip on their wedding night was because she had Father Anderson as the priest and Alucard was Pip's best man, they got through the wedding, but the reception was, let's just say a pain in the neck for Seras. She got hurt, a lot, and that's why Pip and Seras never got to enjoy a wedding night. Like I said this story is based on my Seras Victoria RP page on facebook, and well there may be something that need explaining, I might make more stories about those events! And as for slight mistakes in grammar/spelling, I apologize, I look over each chapter quite a bit before publishing it, and feel horrible that some slip by!))

Chapter Three-

Schrodinger and Seras were watching as the attendants were leaving the main tent.

"So what are you looking for Seras?" Schrodinger was enjoying some of the circus' treats as Seras was looking for that man from earlier. Something about him made her feel uneasy. She continued to watch and listen closely from afar, her senses allowing her to do so without attracting attention.

"My apologies, my lord." Seras heard this voice, and her eyes became wide. She knew that this was the voice that belonged to the man she wanted to investigate. "I've lived many years but cats are such whimsical creatures, I still can't quite read their moods."

"What was the point of attracting unnecessary attention!" The boy's voice was loud but he left the dark haired man as the ringleader approached him. Taking him away to go to the doctors tent.

Schrodinger was still eating as Seras looked at him, "That man, something about him is off. He was bitten by that tiger, but there was no blood." Schrodinger bit down on his food as Seras looked around at the other circus attendants.

"What does that mean Seras?" Schrodinger finished off his food in one gulp as he looked at her with curious eyes. "You think he might be the cause of the children's disappearance?"

"He's not human, that's all I know. Now come on, we are going to have a long day tomorrow. Sir Integra has given us a place to stay at a morgue."

"A morgue?" Schrodinger looked scared. "Like with dead bodies."

"Sir Integra called in a favor from him to let me stay there, seeing how he can accommodate my sleeping needs. His name is Undertaker." Seras spoke as they began to walk back into London. "Sir Integra looked exhausted when she told me this, so she must of had to do something she didn't like."

"So what type of person is this Undertaker? I can't wait to meet him!" Schrodinger's face was so happy as they left the circus grounds.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Seras! Get him away from me! He's just like Doc!" Schrodinger was running around the morgue while Seras was sitting on one of the coffins. He was being chased about by a strange man, he wore a black robe and his hair came way past his face. "Seras!"

Seras sighed as she looked at Undertaker. "Could you please not chase Schrodinger around just because he has cat ears."

"Oh I would love to just dissect him and see how he works!" The Undertaker laughed as he began to pour three cups of tea. "But my apologies Miss Victoria."

"Please just call me Seras." Seras then took the cup of tea and began to stare into it's reflection. "I'm not going to find a severed finger or something in this am I?"

The Undertaker's response to her question was a fit of laughter. "Oh no dear Seras! I take good care of all my guests!"

Schrodinger then began to laugh, "I bet the only guests you get are the stiff ones."

"I love all my guests, the dead ones I get to play with, and the live ones I get humor from. Sir Integra payed for you staying here quite well, I never took her for the type who could make me laugh."

"Integra, laughing." Schrodinger looked shocked. "I didn't even know she had a sense of humor!" Seras glared at Schrodinger as he stopped laughing. "Sorry Fraulein, it's just I never see Sir Integra even smile."

"Laughter is the best form of payment for someone like me." The Undertaker smirked. "Now Seras, I don't do morning very well, I'll be sleeping in. So if you do have the desire to go out in the morning, please be quiet about it."

"I'll be sure to keep all noises at a minimum then Sir."

"There is also the issue of sleeping space, Sir Integra said you wouldn't mind sleeping in one of the coffins."

Seras sighed, knowing why Sir Integra arranged for her to stay here out of all places in London. "It's no problem how I sleep, I'm just grateful that you are allowing us to stay here."

"It's not that often I get live guests, I normally get police officers and detectives here asking for my services. And the occasional visit from that boy and his butler."

"A boy and his butler? Why would they come to visit you, Undertaker?" Seras continued to look at her tea, not taking a sip from it. "It sounds upsetting that a young child would have to come to a morgue." Schrodinger was busy playing around with one of the skeletons around the room to notice what Seras had said.

"That information comes at a cost young lady. And laughter is the only currency that I accept." The Undertaker gestured with his covered arm at her.

Schrodinger popped his head out from a coffin as he looked at Seras. "Seras, being funny, this I have to see."

Seras sighed, and lowered her head before speaking "Well this one I heard from some of my friends back at the police force..."

-An Unknown Amount of Time Later-

A fit of laughter came from The Undertaker's place as both him and Schrodinger were laughing themselves to death.

"Seras, I didn't know you could go that far!" The Undertaker was laughing so hard. "I think that's enough payment for my information."

"That better bloody hell have been worth it, Mister Undertaker." Seras was flushed and exhausted.

"The boy I was referencing is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his devilish butler is one Sebastian Michaelis, they came here earlier asking for information about some missing children."

"So they are looking at the circus too to see if they have anything to do with the kidnappings." Seras deduced this as she sat down on the coffin. "Why would an Earl and his butler want to look into something like that?"

The Undertaker began to play with a skull on the coffin he was sitting on. "It's on orders from the Queen herself, not that I can approve of her using her pawns like this."

"So this Earl Phantomhive is working under orders from the Queen as well." Seras began to adjust herself to make her legs more comfortable, the dress she was wearing started to annoy her. "I'll have to find a way to contact them both without blowing either of our covers. Schrodinger, I think I might need your help for this one."

"Why is that Fraulein?" Schrodinger's head popped out of a coffin in the room.

"This Sebastian said that he likes cats."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No, you are not using me as bait!" Schrodinger protested as the next night Seras and him were walking back to the circus. "Can't you find a way to get him to talk to you on your own? Use that "love beam" thing? Anything but this!"

"Schrodinger, you're the one that wanted to help out so badly, you go find this butler, while I go audition for the circus. They seem to be a lot of people trying to get in, and I've got to do my best." Seras continued walking with Schrodinger, trying to keep her eyes out for that butler. "I've never had to audition for anything before."

"I'm sure you'll do ok Fraulein, after all you are you!" Schrodinger began to look around too, his ears perked at the sight of other people. "I'm bored already, I want to play."

"Ok whose next!" A familiar voice rang in Seras' ears, the ringmaster from the night before. She began to walk up to him in her dress as she began to observe the other people, looking for the boy or the butler.

"Ah, Joker it's no use, I doubt there is anyone as talent as Black or Smile here." Another voice rang in her ears. "We should just stop now, we've been at this all day."

"Excuse me Sirs." Seras spoke up. "I want to audition."

"Eh, what's this," The ringleader then glanced over her body. "A fine lady. And what might your name be. You are a lady right?"

"M-My name, I'm Seras." She spoke her voice a little nervous around the two of them.

The second one continued to look her over, as the one known as Joker began to speak. "We'll have to change that name of yours if you manage to pass. Anyway, what's your talent?"

Seras found her courage to speak against the two as she smiled. "I never miss a target."

"So you're a knife thrower, that's Dagger's specialty." Joker smiled at her. "Dagger give her some knives."

"Yes Sir!" The boy known as Dagger handed her some of his blades as they presented to her a target. Dagger began to whisper to Joker, something that he was unaware that Seras could listen to. "This little girl won't be able to even get close to the target, never mind hit it all in the same circle."

"Anyone got a blindfold?" Seras spoke up, quieting the doubts being spoken around. "I'll do this without the use of my eyes, and I won't miss."

"Wah!" Dagger looked surprised at her bold claim. "Let's see what you can do then girly." He walked up to her taking a spare bit of cloth and began to tie it around her eyes, making sure that there was no way for her to peek. "Best of luck then!" He flashed her a smile, but she really couldn't see it.

Seras then took a breath and began to focus, the dagger in her hand, blade in between her fingers. She began to try and concentrate, to use the third eye her Master had taught her about. To see without having to see. If anyone could see her eyes they would of turned blood red the instant she threw the dagger with a force that didn't match her delicate arms. She continued to throw all of the daggers with precision that didn't match her body until all of the daggers she was given were gone. She took another breath as she blinked and allowed her eyes to return to their normal blue hue before removing the blindfold, and smirking.

Much to the surprise to everyone who had just witnessed her act, all of the daggers hit the center circle of the target, within centimeters of each other.

"She's quite a talent." Dagger spoke as he rushed over to remove the knives from the board.

"She is more talented then I thought she would be, but she is going to need to show more talent then that, let's see how she handles the tightrope." Joker smiled as he began to push Seras over to the main tent. "Don't worry, you won't die if you fall off, we'll have Doll tie you up nicely."

"You don't have to tie me up, I can cross the tightrope without it." Seras spoke to him seriously. "I'm a woman of many talents."

It was only a few moments before Seras found herself on the top of the tower, a thin rope connected the two. There was a girl there, covered in white, with only one eye showing. "Shall I tie her up?" The girl spoke straight forward with no hint of emotion.

"That won't be necessary, the girl says that she can do it without." Joker smiled. "And if she doesn't well we'll just have someone clean her up afterwords."

"I won't fail Sir." Seras yelled down to him as she began to make her way across. She wasn't used to wearing the heals that were made for her as she moved down the thin rope, and as she was crossing it, she had doubts that she was going to make it. "Just one foot in front of the other, you can do this girl..." She began to mumble to herself as she continued down the rope.

"Having troubles there eh, girly! If you want to quit now!" Joker began to egg her on in the hopes to have her quit. But seeing as she was almost halfway there, it was better off for her to finish then quit at that point.

"I'm not quitting!" With that resolve she managed to make it across, and she was quick to take a seat on the stand on the other side, as she began to whisper to herself. "I didn't think I was going to make it there for a second."

Seras began to make her way down the ladder as Joker began to cheer on the woman. "You sure are a real talent. Who would of known that there would be four really amazing people in one town! Though there is one thing missing?"

"Something, missing?" Seras asked with her head tilted, confused.

"A smile! Come on let's see it!" She began to feel Joker poking her arm. "Come on! A smile!"

Seras took a deep breath, her face almost red from embarrassment as she flashes her most innocent smile, one that shocked Joker.

"That's the ticket, ok then, later on tonight I'll introduce you to the other new members, Suit, Smile and Black. So you all can get along. But one last thing, you're new name..."

Seras was wondering what type of nickname he would give her, and with one word her answer came to her.

"You shall be called Scarlet from now on!"

-Meanwhile Elsewhere in the Circus-

"I can't believe this, Seras is letting me do a mission with her? Now where would I find this butler?" Schrodinger was wandering around the circus, his ears twitching from excitement, but then found himself yawning out of boredom.

"This got dull quickly. I want to be with Big Sis!"

((Author Note: I'm so sorry Schrodinger, but even though you were a favorite, you've been reduced to comic-relief for this chapter! Lol!))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"So these are my new friends, huh?" Seras began to look at the 3 people who were in the same tent as her for the time being. Two of them she recognized from the night before, but the third couldn't help but continue to stare at her.

Smile was the young boy she remembered yelling at the man she wanted to investigate, Black. Smile wore a blue ensemble and had his right eye covered with an eye patch and despite his name, he didn't really seem to smile.

Black was the man from earlier, now sitting in the same room as him, her feelings about him began to spike. Something inside of her told her something was wrong about him. That she should both fear and be close to him. It was like how she felt about her Master, Alucard. She had to force herself to stop staring at him as she looked at the final member of their circle.

Suit, she had met his greenish eyes as she looked at him was wearing a yellow suit and glasses that wouldn't dare move an inch from his face. His dark hair seemed to fall perfectly, that she felt if a single strand were to move out of place, it would be catastrophic.

"Well, I'm Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Seras gave them all a smile trying to break this tension. "I hope we can all work together!"

But her response was met with a strange object being lunged at her, it was a pole type weapon and as it hit the side of the tent, causing a hole in the fabric. "What the hell was that type of response?!" Seras yelled out as Smile only jumped up alongside Black.

"I refuse to work together with vermin." Suit spoke as he adjusted his glasses and moved towards the frightened Seras. "It's such a shame that grim reapers are in short supply, but now monsters are running about too."

"Reapers?! Eh? What are you going on about Suit?" This man was starting to scare Seras, he reminded her of Father Anderson, a man who almost succeeded in killing her, twice. "There's no such thing as Grim Reapers, those are just the things of fairy tails."

Seras could hear Smile whisper to Black, "Sebastian, this is an order, stop William from saying anything else."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian began to speak with a smirk as he approached Suit, who Seras could now identify as William. "Suit, I suggest you stop scaring the poor miss. She's going to be our partner after all."

Suit then turned his attention to Black as he retracted his weapon and lunged it at him, a move that Black dodged with easy as Smile moved towards her. "Are you ok miss? That Suit sure is a weird one."

"There can't be such things as reapers, right?" Seras looked at this boy and felt some sort of innocent radiating off of him, yet at the same time when she looked into his eyes, she felt a sadness that knows no bounds. It was then that Black took out a few pieces of silverware and began to throw them at Suit.

"Guys, you're going to damage the tent! Guys!" Seras' voice reached deaf ears as the boy then yelled.

"Black, stop this now." Black stopped in air as he put away the knives, and Suit retracted his weapon and began to walk away from the scene.

Seras continued to watch him leave and then turned to the boy. "Are you ok, Smile? I'm glad you weren't hurt in that mess." She then looked at Black. "And you Black, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Miss." Black simply bowed in response. "Thank you for taking car-"

Smile began to make a motion trying to tell Black to stop talking, but then Seras looked around to make sure no one was near. "It's ok Ciel." She spoke softly. "I know who you are."

Smile and Black both looked confused at how this simple girl could know who they truly were, and with that their own mission was in jeopardy.

"I'm here on orders from the Queen." Seras continued. "My name is Seras, Seras Victoria. I'm with the Hellsing Organization that deals with terrorists and other dark matters. And the reason I know who you two are is because of my informant, he was quite a strange one, that Undertaker." Seras was leaving out her own suspicions about Sebastian out, she wanted to investigate him on her own terms. "And seeing as you are the Queen's loyal guard dog, it seems we'll be working together." She began to smile as she stood up in front of the two of them and bowed. "Please take good care of me."

Ciel was put off guard by this woman, she didn't seem to be the type that could work for her Majesty, yet at the same time this would be the type that could. Sebastian found himself intrigued in this woman, having a feeling that something was off about her.

"I guess cooperation for the time being is our only option," Ciel spoke as they both began to leave the tent. Leaving Seras to be all by herself to think on what she had just done.

"That could of gone better Fraulein." Schrodinger then popped out of one of the crates in the tent. "That yellow guy seemed like he was going to take a piece of you home with him."

"I don't like Suit, do you think what he said was true though, that he really is a Grim Reaper? That Grim Reapers are real." Seras repeated this fact to herself. "It could be possible."

"Fraulein, don't worry about it. I was looking around the grounds, apparently the main tents, the ones that the big performers rest in, are guarded by snakes."

"I'm aware of this," Seras blushed at the memory. "Anything else?"

"No sign of that Sebastian person. What a shame, I started to get bored."

"He and his Master have infiltrated the circus, I've already made contact." Seras then proceeded to leave the tent, trying her best not to feel the fear that she felt when confronted with Suit. "Come on Schrodinger, I've got to see if I can get any more information."

-Elsewhere in the Circus-

Smile and Black were talking with each other quietly as the moon was in the sky. "Sebastian, you know what you must do for now, investigate Seras Victoria and this Hellsing Organization. Get all the information that you can and report back to me in the morning. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian vanished from his Master's side as he began to make his way across London to see what information he might be able to procure, just as one Seras Victoria began to make her way back to her new tent.

-A few hours later-

Seras looked around at how barren the tent was, she was the only on in it for now which made her happy and sad. "I guess I should get some rest for tomorrow", but then she saw a shadow alongside her tent which made her uncomfortable. "Who's there?" Seras then began to walk outside of her tent trying to find the source of the shadow when she felt a hand grab her arm and push her against the side of the tent, a wooden pole supporting both her and her attacker's weight. "What is this?!" She felt a gloved hand cover her mouth as he spoke.

"Seras Victoria. Just what are you doing here?" Seras looked up to see the brown-red eyes of Sebastian. "Just what is Hellsing?" Seras tried to speak but her mouth being covered only allowed herself to be muffled as Sebastian continued to talk.

"I tried to find information about Hellsing, but all I got was information about an anti-terrorist group, nothing in relation to the Queen. So then I figured that it would be best to find information about you." Sebastian then removed his hand from her mouth.

"What did you find, Sir?" Seras' eyes looked angry at the fact that she had been pushed against a wall by Sebastian, being in no position to fight back.

"I found two things that were most interesting." Sebastian then did something that made Seras' eyes go wide as she tried to force Sebastian off of her, his lips locked onto hers. She tried to move but found that this man, despite her strength wouldn't budge, like his body was resisting all of her unnatural force. Sebastian broke away from the kiss as an embarrassed, teary eyed Seras was in front of him. She was angry, and was about to slap him when he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "Strange set of teeth you have there, Seras Victoria."

"What are you talking about Black?" She kept her voice down, despite all she wanted to do was run away from this man. Run away from the man that reminded her of her Master.

"I was able to retrieve two things from my investigation of you, one of them being a death certificate, apparently an incident in a town called Cheddar." Sebastian whispered in her ear enough to make her face red. "A police officer by the name of Seras Victoria was reported dead, but no body was found."

Seras knew that now she was trapped, she couldn't react to his correct assumption, yet she knew that by not reacting it would dig her in deeper. She felt like he was teasing her, tormenting her.

"What are you getting at Sebastian?" She wasn't afraid to call him by his name anymore, her hand still being held by him.

"I think that, that particular police girl is still roaming the streets of London. But not as a human. Am I right, vampire?" Sebastian looked at her in the eyes, she could of sworn she saw them change color from the brownish-red to crimson. "It had been quite a while since I've met a vampire."

"Le-leave me alone, please." Seras tried to resist against Sebastian. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian then smiled at her as he turned her head to look at her in the eyes. "I've never seen a vampire with such innocent eyes as yours. The vampires I meet have had eyes that were like an abyss into Hell, yet yours are like gems, untainted by the darkness."

"Leave me alone Black!" Seras found herself furious, she didn't like this man, she didn't like him at all. "Let me go."

Sebastian put a finger to his lips. "Shh. There could be snakes about." He then turned his head quickly, sensing something. "Forgive me my lady."

He then put his lips to hers once again as a flashlight hit them both, it was Dagger. "Ah! You, you perverted man! First Beast and now Scarlet!"

Sebastian looked at Seras, and then quickly smiled. "It looks like we've been caught Scarlet."

"Black." Seras spoke as if she was a woman in love. "I told you that they would see us. And after such a wonderful evening too." Sebastian was glad that Seras caught on quickly.

"You two lovebirds." Dagger began to smile. "As long as this keeps Black away from my Beast! Though I've yet to kiss her like that, ah! If she would let me." Dagger started to sound like he was in his own little world as he began to make his way to the star's tents. When Dagger was out of any possible area where he could hear or see the two, Seras was quick to slap him in the face.

"Don't, you ever, do that again." Seras was furious. "I'm never going to forgive you!"

"My apologies, Miss Bernadotte." He smirked, knowing full well that he kissed a married woman.

"You found my marriage certificate, and you still kissed me." Her hand was ready to punch him. "You horrible horrible person!"

"I had to find out more about that innocent smile of yours, and those teeth, because after all Seras Victoria, I'm merely one Hell of a butler." The shadows on the ground began to move at his will as she knew this darkness, it was a darkness only becoming of a monster. Her assumptions about him were correct this entire time. He wasn't human.

"You're a demon."


	6. Chapter 6

(Author: Sorry that this chapter is so short... I've been writing bits and pieces of different chapters and putting them together, including one... very special guest in a later chapter.)

Seras Victoria, the only living, or nonliving Draculina born of Alucard, was facing a real demon, the butler Sebastian Michaelis.

"You're a demon." Seras breathed out as she was trying to wrap her head around this. "Demons are real." The shadows that moved about the two of them frightened Seras. "Pl-Please stop this Sebastian." Her blue eyes were wide at the shadows. "You-You-"

"Are you going to call me a monster, that's like the pot calling the kettle..."

"You kissed me twice, knowing full well I was married. I might not be able to stand against my Master, but I can sure as Hell stand up against a demon who torments me." She glared at him but found her glaring interrupted by the noise of metal clashing with the wooden beam of the tent.

"Y-You again!" Seras' eyes went wide at how close the rod was to hitting her head. "Suit!"

The reaper was standing on a wire that connected the two adjacent tents, the moon high in the sky above him. "I thought I told you demon, to keep yourself quiet during the night hours without your Master. I will not have you stealing any souls while I'm sleeping."

"My apologies, but I was on orders from my Master to investigate Scarlet. And what I found out what quite interesting." Sebastian smiled at Will. "Would you care to hear, Grim Reaper?"

"I've already been informed about the Cheddar incident, apparently because Dispatch Member Grell Sutcliff failed to obtain the Cinimatic Records of one Seras Victoria, slated to die in the incident, I had assumed that a demon had stolen it." Suit then looked at Seras. "However that doesn't seem to be the case. Vampires are similar to demons..." But Suit found himself interrupted by a boy's voice.

"Ja, Blood is the currency of the soul! So what should happen to said soul when a vampire drinks it all up to the last drop. There wouldn't be a record for the Reapers to find." Schrodinger appeared next to Suit giving such a catlike smirk, before he moved next to his other side. "Such a nuisance to you Reapers, right?"

"Wha-what is this thing?" Suit looked at the boy with disgust.

"I'm not a thing! I'm Schrodinger, I'm everywhere, and nowhere... And right now, you are threatening my big sister." Schrodinger's playful smirk turned into one of malice as he began to pull out a knife.

"Schrodinger, stop this right now!" Seras ordered him, "We can't risk making too much noise."

Sebastian moved from Seras, allowing everyone to look at each other and keep their eyes on their opponant. "May I suggest we all get some well needed sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I agree." Suit spoke adjusting his spectacles. "We reapers actually have a need to sleep."

"I don't want anything to jeopardize our mission." Seras spoke as Schrodinger jumped to her side.

"We shall save the hostilities for another day."

It was then that they all departed from each other, Seras returning to her tent with Schrodinger and Suit and Black returning to their tent. Seras' face was flushed. She was upset that Sebastian had kissed her twice as she was going to play with her wedding ring, but she sighed when she saw her empty ring finger.

"Schrodinger, how much of that did you see?" Seras looked at him softly.

"Not much Fraulein, I was just there to educate the reaper, he was a boring one wasn't he?"

"Schrodinger, I want you to go home. Go back to the Hellsing manor and stay there. This misson will be too dangerous for you."

Schrodinger opened his mouth to protest, "But Seras!"

"That's an order!" Tears were starting to run down her face.

"Ja, I'll return to Hellsing." His ears dropped as Seras was left alone, as she started to cry, feeling her heart heavy with what Sebastian had done, and how he made her feel.


End file.
